


Pack Mates

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dominance, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Castiel's moan is soft and his eyes flutter, when Sam enters him. It hurts a little.





	Pack Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ABO Bingo. (Free Space - Wincestiel)

Castiel's moan is soft and his eyes flutter, when Sam enters him. It hurts a little. The Alpha is big, but the strange feeling quickly turns into pleasure. Big fingers have opened him, stretched his hole and widened him until he could experience this without feeling too much pain.

"You're doing so well," Sam coos. His thumbs rub gently over the angel's hips. With circling motions he sinks deeper, spreading the hot flesh until he's firmly seated inside the Beta.

Sam bites gently into Castiel's neck, distracting them both from the amazing feeling.

"I feel so full." Castiel whines and reaches for his own cock. He strokes it, saying, "God, slow down, Sam I don't want it to be over yet."

A quiet chuckle is the response. "Why you don't open up Dean for me?"

Castiel forces his eyes to open, taking in the sight of Dean being tied to the bed. His hands are above his head, his legs spread wide with robe and since there's a gag in the Omega's mouth, all he can do is lay there and watch.

It's a bit difficult to follow Sam's command, but the Alpha is moving gently, more letting his cock rest inside Castiel than actually fucking him. Castiel is grateful for it, because it's difficult enough not to come as he bends over, has the hard cock inside him rubbing over his prostate, before he's able to focus on Dean.

Dean's thighs quiver as Castiel licks his balls, sucks at the head of his leaking cock that has been adorned with a preventive measure. Mostly because his Alpha knows how quickly Dean would come otherwise. And yet ... his cock fills out even more, throbs as Castiel's tongue moves lower.

"You make such a pretty sight," Sam moans as Castiel's mouth fasten's over Dean's hole.

From experience he knows how wet it must be.

When the angel moans, Sam wants to know, "Does he taste good? Is he wet and willing like a good Omega should be?"

Castiel hums against Dean's skin, licks up the wetness and groans as the Alpha behind him moves a little. It's enough to draw a reaction out of Dean as well. There's a cry, muffled by the gag in his mouth and he bucks against the restraints. A shiver runs down Castiel's spine as he watch Dean trash and writhe, unable to get away.

Wetness drips from his chin, when he lifts his head.

"You're beautiful, Dean. You're so good for us," Castiel says. For a moment his sole focus is only on Dean.

Then Sam moves again, slowly rocking back and forth. Causing Castiel to sigh blissfully. It's good, really good and gets even better, when Sam forces his head down again, this time to Dean's cock.

"Keep in his cock in your mouth, Cas," Sam pants as he watches his packmates moan and writhe beneath him. "I want you to suck it until you're coming around me, alright?"

Cas nods and gets back to work, licking and sucking Dean's flushed member until the Omega is crying. Dean's looking at Sam, pleading silently to come. But Sam only grins and starts to fuck Castiel in earnest. The beta rocks back and forth beneath him, taking the Alpha's cock and moaning around Dean, who quivers and tries so very hard not to come.

"Go back to licking his ass, angel," Sam pants as pushes deeper, raising Castiel's ass further into the air.

The beta clenches around him. Sam's cock is now sliding ever deeper, filling out Castiel more because of the angle. He moans, shocked and has trouble fulfilling the Alpha's demand, but he knows that Sam is not joking. It's the first time they're sleeping together. At least, all three of them. Before they had sex in pairs until Sam had enough and dragged his little pack to bed.

"Yeah, that's it," Sam moans as Cas bends his head and he watches Dean tremble. His brother is straining against the hold Castiel has on him. Had it been just the two of them, he'd have allowed Dean to come by now. He had always been the type of Omega, who produces a lot of slick and semen during sex.

Which means that Dean usually comes at least four times, when they fuck if not more. He has to and Sam doesn't have to see Dean's cock or his balls in order to know they're bursting.

"You're next, Dean," Sam tells his brother and fucks Cas a little harder. He wants the beta to come on his cock alone.

It doesn't take a lot to archive that. Since Sam spent his last rut with Cas, because Dean was out on case with Jody, he knows that all he has to do is slap Castiel's ass twice. Hard enough to make the angel feel the sting, but the extra stimulation is enough to make the beta cry out.

Sam watches Castiel arch his neck as he comes, spreading his spunk all over Dean.

"Will you be good, Dean?" Sam asks after he pulls out of Castiel and frees his brother from gag.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want, Sammy," his brother immediately moans. "Just let me come. Please, I need it so bad. You can't fuck Cas in front of me and not expect me to get rock hard from it."

"Wait a moment," Sam says. He dibs his fingers into Dean's hole, enjoying how his brother's eyes flutter.

He also tries to spread his legs wider as it is appropriate for an Omega in front of his Alpha.

Since Castiel still lays panting next to them, Sam decides their angel needs a little reminder. Right now he is a little worn out, he's simply not used to get fucked by an Alpha. The smell, the scents and his own body's reaction still surprise him. So Sam grab Castiel's ass and fishes out a medium sized toy from the nightstand. He rolls him on his belly, spreads the cheeks until he can see the glistening hole and then plugs it up.

"Oh fuck," one of his pack members breathes.

Sam is pretty sure it's Dean, because Castiel still too out of breath to talk properly. But the Beta clenches around the toy, sucking it in easily and Sam takes this as a good sign.

"Rest," Sam commands Castiel and nuzzles his neck. "But watch, I might need you later on."

Then he watches Sam let loose on Dean and it's the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

  


  


 


End file.
